


珠宝

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 存活if，改编自2019年6月16日的梦。标题隐喻来自莫泊桑的小说。
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac & Guerrique de Montrohain





	珠宝

最后一个敌人也倒下了，黑魔法师总以为黑魔纹能使自己变得强大，这种过分盲目的自信使他没有抓住瞬息即逝的机会逃离。燃烧的圣锁捆住了他，将他从圆形的魔法阵里拖离。这样做并不能带来额外的好处，除了欣赏惊惧与绝望所带来的愉悦。

沙里贝尔比他预计的早三秒完成了任务，他恢复身形，从空中款款落下，轻蔑地弹走袖子上的尘埃，黑色的烟灰在他的面前弥散，眨眼之前还曾是有灵魂栖居的鲜活肉体。

这次的赏金很丰厚，可以休息一阵子了。

沙里贝尔表情冷漠地转身，火焰的余烬在他身后慢慢熄灭，沉落的夕阳漫上他蓝紫色的袍脚，将袖子下摆的红色三角形装饰然得血红，就连皮革制的耳坠也反射着微光。

他就这样向着家里走去，路过市场时顺手买了面包与苹果酱，还有一瓶看起来不错的葡萄酒。

盖里克在院子里等着他。以“破碎”为名的战士是唯一知道他过去的人，但战士已经不再是战士了，盖里克的力量与骑神的祝福一起消失在了魔大陆，如今他连心爱的“血腥安妮”都举不起来。那把银色的巨斧现在成为了装饰，挂在他卧室的墙上，永恒地纪念着先一步去往冰天的战友们。活下来的盖里克成为了工匠，他制作了许许多多的斧头，不适合用来战斗，砍树伐木却刚好趁手的，脾气温和的斧头，每一把都刻着“安妮”，那是他不假思索就决定的商标。

沙里贝尔并不反对盖里克的营生，只提出由他来保管和支配所有的收入，他甚至没有费唇舌说服，就连盖里克自己也承认，前异端审问官才是两人中头脑更精明的那个。

盖里克也没有干涉沙里贝尔间或去郊外散步的闲适爱好，只拜托他兴尽归来时顺便买些食物回家，这样就不用放下店里的活计自己再跑一趟。

“今天的生意怎么样？”沙里贝尔随口问道。

“还成，卖了三把，应该够我们开销一阵子吧？”盖里克递过来几枚钱币，“你没忘记买晚餐吧？”

“在这里。”沙里贝尔接过那几枚铜板，将食物放在桌子上。

“有酒？”盖里克高兴地抚摸着酒瓶的标签，快乐得像个长不大的孩子。

“奖励你的，你不是工作得很辛苦吗？”沙里贝尔说着走到房间里，习惯性地反锁上门，看也没看就将手里的钱币扔进抽屉，然后弯下腰，从床底下翻出藏在砖块下的盒子，打开来里面光芒灿烂，丝绒布吸收了金币摩擦的声音。

盖里克从来没有怀疑过，他那间斧子铺赚来的钱，是否真的足够维持他们两个人的生活。他想当然地认为，沙里贝尔跟他一样，已经失去了圣骑士的力量，变成了一个平凡的普通人。

他甚至说要保护他。

傲慢的火焰魔法师生平头一次觉得，跟一个好骗的傻子在一起生活也没什么不好。


End file.
